Over the past twelve years faculty at SUNY-SB and BNL have collaborated to investigate the neurobiology of drug and alcohol abuse, especially the neurobiology of cocaine abuse. These studies at BNL have been supported by both NIDA and NIAAA as well as DOE and have resulted in over 70 publications in this area indexed by MEDLINE. This T32 application will provide postdoctoral training for MDs and PhDs who wish to pursue a career in neuroimaging related to substance abuse. It will focus on aspects of the use of functional brain imaging technology (PET, SPECT, fMRI). For many substance abuse related problems, functional brain imaging technology provides unique research opportunities. Four postdoctoral trainees are currently funded via a similar NIAAA training program to undertake research projects concerned with alcohol. The present (NIDA) application focuses on other drugs of abuse, and in particular on the stimulant drugs cocaine, methamphetamine and tobacco/nicotine. However, every attempt is made to give all our trainees broad exposure in the field of substance and alcohol abuse. Our network of clinical and basic collaborators including individuals such as Dr. Marian Fischman at Columbia University and Dr Alex Makriyannis at the University of Connecticut greatly assists in this effort. Faculty at BNLs have been leaders in the development of radiotracers and methodology for PET, while MRI was developed in the early 70's in the SUNY-SB Chemistry Department. SUNY-SB has a strong presence in the neurosciences, with research conducted within several Departments including Psychiatry, Neurobiology and Behavior, and Psychology. The overall environment at BNL/SUNY-SB provides outstanding opportunities for trainees to develop the skills necessary to pursue careers in brain imaging and drug abuse.